If This Is Love
by Cagedbirdsings
Summary: Bella is a member of the wildly popular pop group With Love. Edward is the moody lead singer of the successful band Vampire's Kiss. Put the two groups together on one tour and you get an interesting story. AH.AU.Canon.Language
1. Issues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be rolling around in royalties right now. This will be my disclaimer for the whole story seeing as I won't remember to add it for most chapters. Enjoy. **

**The two songs mentioned in this chapter are Forever is Over and Up both by The Saturdays. I highly recommend you listen to their music. It is my inspiration for this whole story.(And I just love their music. Kudos to anyone who can match up Bella, Rose, Alice, Angela, and Nessie to the group members I imagine them to be...)**

**

* * *

**

"You need to get out more Bells."

I looked up from my worn notebook to see Alice and Rosalie entering the room.

"I don't know what you mean," I reply looking back down to where I was writing.

"You know exactly what I mean," said Alice as she flopped down into a chair, that is if it was possible to flop gracefully.

"Seriously Bella," This time it was Rosalie chiming in, "You never leave the tour bus anymore. All of us are getting worried about you," While I appreciated their worries, I was really more comfortable lounging in the bus than going out clubbing, it was even that way before him.

It was then that Angela and Nessie stormed into the bus. I could hear them in the "living room" chatting loudly.

"Hey is anybody home?" Nessie called out.

"We're back here," Alice chirped back.

The two of them joined us in my now crowded room, if you could call it that.

"Hey let's move this party out the living room so I can actually breathe," Nessie said reading my mind. I thanked the Lord for small blessings such as my little sister. And Nessie really was little, she was the smallest out of all of us, shorter than Alice by two inches, and it was a sore subject for her. But what she lacked for in height, she made up with her voice. She had the strongest voice out of all of us. I pushed myself off my bed and left my notebook on my nightstand.

When we made it out into the living room part of the bus Alice continued her crusade.

"It's just that Bella you never hang out with us anymore. You are always locked away writing lyrics in that silly notebook of yours,"

"Hey it's that notebook that holds some of our best singles to date. So don't hate." I try to argue back. Alice just gives me a pointed look. I continue my speech, "And I do hang out with you guys, just yesterday Angela and I-"

"Stop right there," Alice put her hand up to emphasize her point, "Angela doesn't count, she is married now, she is pratically an old lady. Sorry Angie but it's true. I'm talking about doing single ladies stuff. You need to stop moping around about that loser. I know you make some kick butt songs but this is getting ridiculous."

It's true, most of the songs I wrote were about him. The Loser. I'll give you three guesses who he is, and you'll only need one. Here's a hint his name starts with an "M" ends with an "E" and has "Ass-hole" in between. He totally used me and I was using music as my revenge. No better way to humiliate a man than by broadcasting what a jerk he is over the radio and several other media outlets. I could feel the walls crumbling in around me, I was going to lose this argument, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"It's just that I'm working on this new song right now, and I don't want to disrupt the creative flow," I try pulling out the "I'm-the-one-who-writes-all-of-our-songs" card in hopes that it could trump Alice's point. No such luck.

"Bull shit Bella, you are always writing songs and you won't even let us see half of them so could you please stop being a baby and come out to the club with us?" Rosalie decides to butt in with this point and I make it a point to glare at her.

"I don't think Esme would approve," There I did it, the ultimate argument. Our manager was just as much our mother as she was our manager. While she wasn't actually our mother, she treated us like her children, which made her the best manager we could ever want.

"We'll see about that," Alice said with an evil glint in her eye. She pulled out her small silver cell phone and started dialing. I will admit, I was feeling a bit smug, I was confident that my plan was fool proof and that I would get away with another night of scribbling away in my notebook. Little did I know that the world was againist me that night.

After a few rings Esme picked up. "Hello?" The phone was on speaker so we could all hear her soft voice coming from Alice's hand.

"Hey Esme, it's me Alice. I have a question for you," Alice was using what I called her pixie voice. It was sugary sweet and got her whatever she wanted.

"Sure, what is it sweetheart?"

"Well Rose and I wanted to go clubbing tonight and we asked Bella to come along but she insists you wouldn't approve. So I called to ask you if it was okay if she had a little fun."

"Of course it's okay, Bella doesn't get out nearly enough if you ask me, just don't tell her I said that," The sting of betrayal was soon replaced with deep set fear. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

"Thanks Esme. Kisses," Alice said with a prominent smirk on her face.

"Bye darling." And with that she hung up. Alice slowly turned to me and walked closer.

"Oh tonight is going to be fun," She said with such a terrifying voice I almost peed myself there.

* * *

_"Forever is over/And my hearts not gonna fight/Forever is over/And I'm no longer afraid,"_ The mind numbing pop song was all the radios seemed to play anymore. I mean seriously, couldn't people tell talent anymore? They weren't even singing, their voices have been processed more than a burger patty sold at McDonald's. It was disgusting to watch the young generation being brainwashed by talentless harpies with no real talent.

_"'Forever is over/Over over over over/Forever is over',"_ the song ended and the announcer came back on, _"That was With Love with their latest single 'Forever is Over'. Let me tell you Steve these girls have some real talent. Four number one singles in a year, astounding. I know what you mean Frank, and it helps that they are easy on the eyes too."_ Laughter followed that statement and I turned off the radio in disgust. I mentally added "bimbos" on the ever growing list of why I hated With Love. My own band was just as successful as they were but didn't get nearly as much media attention as them. I wasn't bitter, I was just annoyed.

"Hey man, turn back on the radio, I was listening to that," Emmett called from the back of the van. Jasper, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to me, rolled his eyes. Jake was snoring away behind me, so he had nothing to provide to the conversation.

"When I want my brain rotted out of my skull I'll turn the radio back on," I replied keeping my eyes on the road. I didn't want to get lost, this Rolling Stones interview was going to be huge.

"Somebody is jealous," Emmett snickered immaturely. I snorted, the thought was so funny.

"Jealous, what is there to be jealous about?" I was dead serious with my question.

"You're jealous that you don't look nearly as good in a skirt as that blonde chick does," Was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"I just think Emmett might have a crush on the leggy blonde," Jasper chimes in. He is usually good about guessing people's emotions so I took his word for it. I bit back a laugh and settled with staring into the rear view mirror where I could see Emmett looking a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't know you had a thing for mindless barbie dolls," I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. This got Emmett mad.

"You don't know anything about her,"

"And you do?" I asked pointedly. That shut him up, but only for a little while.

"I just think you are being a jackass Ed, I mean you don't even know those girls and you are judging them."

"Whoa there Em, I thought it was my job to be the sensitive one," Jasper said with a snicker. Emmett just rolled his eyes and continued.

"You want to know why you are single, it's because you don't give any girl a chance before you dismiss them."

"Well sorry I want a girl who can actually hold up a conversation." This is an old argument between us and it always ended the same way, with me being pissed off and Emmett sitting quietly. Jasper could see where this was going so he turned back on the radio and much to my dismay another With Love song was on.

_"If you lose me then you know, you're just a bit too slow/I only go up, up/I'm ready to be in control and the ground isn't good enough for me/I know where to find what I want and I'm gonna keep on/Keep on, up, up."_

This was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Injuries

**I was eager to post the second chapter, what can I say? Hope you enjoy! and remember reviews encourage me to write! Ha, as if anybody is actually reading my story...**

**

* * *

**"Well that went better than I expected,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Carsile," I said with disdain.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a total ass to reporters. I'm just glad you were civil this time around, and as your manager I find it important that I tell you that you need to open up more. It makes you a more likable and people can better connect with you."

I heard Jacob snickering, so I flipped him off. I'll admit, my temper isn't the best.

"Just because I don't want every fucking person in the world to know my life story doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

"Language Edward." I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the van.

"Hey let's do something fun," I heard Emmett say with excitement. His idea of fun never landed us in a good position. Last time we had "fun" with Emmett we ended up in jail wearing ass-less cowboy chaps and clown noses. Don't ask, I don't want to remember.

"How 'bout we not have fun and let's go back to the hotel." I manage to say while trying to suppress those awful memories.

"You're no fun Ed," Jacob says to try and taunt me. I like him so much better when he's asleep.

"No, I just don't like putting Emmett in charge,"

"Fine, we'll have Jasper pick the activity. Though it won't be nearly as fun as what I have in mind," I really didn't want to know what was in Emmett's mind, thank God I wasn't a mind reader.

"Okay," I reluctantly agree. Jasper is a lot more tame than Emmett, "but nowhere too crowded, I hate crowds."

"Yes, we know," all of the guys said in unison.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to leave. See you guys later. Remember we have sound check tomorrow afternoon. Don't get too shitfaced," and Carlise scolded me for my language. Hypocrite.

The four of us piled into the van and I drove us back to the hotel to "freshen up" as Emmett so thoughtfully put it. Four showers later we were dressed to go. I opted to take my nicer Volvo instead of the van because appearance is everything. We could all fit, but it would be a bit of a squeeze. Once I slid into the driver's seat I turned to Jasper.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Bowling," was his reply.

"Seriously?" I asked as the other two numskulls started whooping in excitement.

"Yes, I'm serious, so get moving." I let out a sigh and started the engine. The sound of the smooth purring relaxed me and I was able to somewhat forget the impending doom that would be this trip.

We arrived at the Thunder lanes and were greeted by some squeaky preteen girls with bad acne and braces.

"Ohmygosh, Lexi, it's Vampire's Kiss. I absolutely love them. Edward is so dreamy. Should I go up and ask for an autograph?" The last thing I wanted to do was sign this girl's autograph, but as I said, appearance is everything, so I braced myself for what was to come.

"Do you have anything for him to sign?" the skeptical girl asked. My kind of girl, practical. Maybe I wouldn't have to sign anything after all. But course, I was sorely mistaken.

"No, but I have a sharpie. Maybe he could sign my forehead or something. Eek, Edward Masen would actually touch my skin!" Dear Lord.

"Okay, but Katie don't be surprised if he doesn't." Lexi was really growing on me. Meanwhile the guys were snickering as the conversation unfolded and I tried to look interested in a piece of lint on my shirt. The girl, now known as Katie, walked up to me with fake confidence and held out a sharpie to me.

"Hi I'm Katie. I'm a huge fan of all your music, I have your poster on the ceiling above my bed," Katie was slowly turning red as she tried to get to the point, "Anyways I was wondering if youcouldmaybesignmyforehead." she mumbled the last part quickly.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" I said in my most patient voice. At this point the guys were in a full fit of laughter. Geez thanks for having my back guys. Real great friends you are.

"Could you sign my forehead?" she finally whispered.

"Um, sure?" I was starting to feel bad for her, damn compassion. Her whole face lit up and I couldn't make myself act like the jerk I usually was. So I took the sharpie and signed her bumpy forehead without question.

"Thankyousomuch!" She squealed and ran back to an awed Lexi.

"Geez Eddie, you are so nice," Jasper managed to squeeze out between his bouts of laughtger.

"Fuck you all," I muttered as I walked up the place where I would get my bowling shoes. Bowling shoes disgusted me, I could only imagine what kind of diseases that lurked in the depths of those soles.

"Ah, I approve of your new girlfriend Ed," Jacob said. It's these kind of statements that made me not like this little boy. He was nineteen but he acted like he was five. But he was a hell of a drummer so I couldn't get rid of him. So I settled for a glare directed his way.

A greasy looking man asked us how many games we were going to play and he got us all our shoes. I sat down on the bench at the lane assigned to us and started to put on the diseased shoes. That's when I started to listen to the music blaring from the speakers.

_"I tend to get what I want to, are you starting to see, to see/I think you do, I think you do/It's time for you to step up if you want to be with me, be with me/I think you do, I think you do."_

"You have to be effing kidding me," I say.

"I know, that girl has got a voice," Jacob says in awe.

"Not that, stupid, anyways that isn't even her real voice I bet you. I mean I can't believe that I have to listen to another With Love song. Does the world lack shame? I think I want to bang my head against a wall." I say in disbelief. It was unbelievable, I couldn't even turn the corner without With Love being shoved down my throat, it was absolutely ridiculous. I fish in my wallet and grab a few dollar bills. I hand them to Jacob with the request he goes the jukebox and actually picks out some decent music.

"I think you are a bit bitter Edward," Jasper says trying to sound like some psychologist or something.

"Bitter my ass, I'm annoyed," I mumble.

"Whatever," he drops the subject. We continue on through the game, Jasper some how beating us all. I have a feeling I know why he chose bowling now. On game three Emmett was starting to get bored and started to show off by lifting as many bowling balls as he could. Jasper was next to him drinking some beer while Jacob was up throwing the ball down the lane. I was closing my eyes, relieved that decent music was actually playing when I hear a thud followed by a stream of cursing.

"Fuck Emmett, shit this hurts you ass clown. Shit shit shit. Ow." I turn to see Jasper hopping up and down on one foot while clutching the other, I notice the tears streaming down his face, the bowling ball on the ground, and the mortified look on Emmett's face. I finally realize what has happened and stare openly in shock.

"Shit Emmett, that was stupid." I manage to say.

"I didn't mean to drop the bowling ball I swear, it just happened and then Jasper's foot got in the way. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry Jay man," Jasper was to caught up in his own pain, and possible broken foot, to reply to Emmett's pleas for forgiveness. I fished the keys out of my pocket and threw them to Emmett.

"Here, drive Jasper to the hospital. I don't want to deal with this shit right now. I'll just call a cab when the game is done." The thing I hate more than crowds is hospitals, I despise them actually. Anyways this was Emmett's problems to deal with.

"Okay man. Can you at least help me get Jasper to the car?" I shrug and get up from my seat.

Jasper put one arm around my shoulder and the other around Emmett's and hopped weakly to the passenger's seat.

"See you later man," Emmett says as he climbed into the driver's seat. I gave him a nod and walked back to the bowling alley.

* * *

"Ow ow ow," I say with tears in my eyes.

Rose and Alice carry me into the emergency room which was filled with a wide variety of people and injuries. We walked, me limping, up to the nurses station where an elderly looking nurse was sitting.

"Can I help you dears?"

"Yeah, our friend here twisted her ankle pretty bad and we need to get an x-ray," standard procedure for me, Bella the Klutz.

"Here, fill out these forms and we'll get to you as soon as possible." My two "friends" led me to a row of chairs that were empty and we sit down. Alice is busy scribbling away at the medical forms, she knows everything, it's kind of scary actually. I rest my head on Rose's shoulders and pray for the throbbing in my ankle to go away.

"This is all your guy's fault. I hope you know that,"

"How are we at fault?" Rose asked, trying to make an innocent face.

"If you hadn't dragged me to that club and forced me into those damn heels we wouldn't be here right now," I say with a huff.

"It's not our fault you are such a klutz. You dance just fine in heels on stage, so why can't you walk in them too?" Alice asks looking up from the clipboard.

"That's different. And you guys know perfectly well that I can't walk in heels so don't try to pull that innocent act on me," I say with such a tone that it shuts the girls up. Good riddance.

"There, done!" Alice says cheerfully and she skips the clipboard back to the nurse's station.

I let my eyes wander around the waiting room and see some blonde guy following Alice with his eyes. I recognize him from somewhere but I couldn't remember. I see another big, burly guy with curly hair staring at Rosalie. Am I missing something? Just then I hear the blonde guy talk in a voice just loud enough for me to hear.

"Isn't that the leggy blonde Edward was bagging on you about?" He leans into the big guy to say this, "If I remember his description correctly he said, 'Mindless barbie doll',"

"She sure doesn't look mindless to me, and yes it is her," The other guy said back.

Rose is oblivious to the conversation but I can feel anger bubbling up in my stomach. Whoever this Edward guy was, he just seriously pissed me off. Mindless barbie doll, my ass. Rose was a smart, beautiful girl that got misjudged just because she happened to be blonde. The mama bear in me was coming out and I wanted blood. Blood, wait, holy shit, it clicked. I recognized them from that hard core rock band Vampire's Kiss. Suddenly this Edward character had a face, that arrogant lead singer that I did not like. The music was good, but I could tell that he thought to highly of himself, those kind of people are so annoying. I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts anymore because Alice came back and had a gleam in her eyes.

"Guys, that's Jasper Whitlock," She whispered trying to point discreetly to the blonde guy. Jasper Whitlock, that was another name I was familar with. He has been Alice's current celebrity crush. How did I not know that he was in Vampire's Kiss?

"Well hello Jasper and who is your friend's name. He looks yummy," Rose said licking her lips and eyes focusing in on the big guy. Oh no, burly guy didn't stand a chance.

"Emmett McCarty, he is in the same band as Jasper," Alice got that dreamy look in her eyes that she only gets when she is hard core crushing on a guy. Poor Alice, Jasper is friends with an ass hole.

"Well I say we go introduce ourselves," Rosalie says getting up from her seat. Good old Rose confidence.

"Guys," I whine, I really didn't want to go over there, "I can't even stand, can't we just stay here and moon over the hot males without making fools of ourselves?"

"No can do Bells, I'm a girl on a mission," Rose's eyes are still locked in on Emmett's large figure.

"I'll stay here with you Bella," Alice says quietly. When Alice has a crush on a guy she goes turtle on them, her usual confidence is shot and she is left admiring from afar. I am now grateful for that one quirk in her personality, I won't be left alone.

"Fine, have it your way but I am still going to make something of this night even if it kills me." With that Rose walks over to Emmett who looks like he just won the lottery. They start a conversation and I hear laughing and I see Rose flipping her hair frequently. Oh no, she is full on "Let's-get-this-male-into-bed" mode. I feel very, very sorry for Emmett, he never stood a chance. I am also left feeling sorry for Alice, because it is clear she wants to talk to Jasper but can't, so it is my job as a best friend to cheer her up.

"Jasper is staring at you," I wisper. Alice perks up and her face lights up.

"Really?" I nod.

"Really." There are stars in her eyes so I leave it at that and continue my scan of the ER room. I was hoping to find someone with a pencil in their eye socket but sadly there was only a sniffling kid with his tired looking mom and a little girl who had a red face, from what I'm guessing was a fever, with her head in her mom's lap.

I sat for what seems like hours waiting to be called and just as I was about to fall asleep a nurse called out "Bella Swan". I got up and fell back down.

"Rose get your ass over here, there is no way only Alice can help me," I call out to Rose. She turns to me with reluctance, turns back, says something to Emmett that makes him smile, and gets up to walk to me. While she was putting my arm around her shoulder I asked how the conversation went.

"Oh it was great, Emmett is so funny and Alice," Alice turned her head to Rose,"Jasper couldn't stop asking about you." With that we walked to the nurse. I couldn't help but notice a little extra bounce to Alice's step.


	3. Insolent

**To those actually reading, sorry this chapter was so short. I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Anyways, enjoy. And remember, reviews let me know that real human beings are reading my story and encourage me to update.**

* * *

"How was club-oh, what happened to you?" Nessie marked her book with her thumb and gave me a concerned look.

"Just twisted my ankle, the usual." I respond nonchalantly. I hobbled over to the couch where Angela was lying and searched for the remote.

"It is occurences like these that you need me to be there for you big sister," Nessie looked somewhat hopeful but I quickly squished any hope she might have.

"No, you are eighteen. You will not be going clubbing until you are twenty-one like any other normal citizen of America." Nessie huffed and brought her book up to her face, hiding it behind the pages.

"You are such a good sister." Alice said sarcastically. Alice was firmly on the "Let-kids-be-kids" boat but I was responsible for Nessie and she wasn't about to get into trouble on my watch.

"I would like to see you try and raise a teenager. It isn't as easy as it looks." Every since we started touring I had a new found respect for my parents. If I was even a tenth of a pain-in-the-ass as Nessie is to me, my parents deserve an award.

"Well seeing as you won't let me have any fun, can Nahuel at least visit us sometime?" Nessie wasn't backing down easily.

"You know how busy our tour schedule is, when will you possibly find time for him?" I tried to reason with my hormonal sister. Nahuel was Nessie's long-term boyfriend who she left behind to do a nation wide tour with the group.

"We have time," Nessie was getting defensive. I was so going to win this one.

"No we don't, we are filming the music video for Forever is Over tomorrow. The day after that we have a photo shoot to do for Glam Magazine and then we go back on the road, where our lives will consist of practice and concerts. You know that."

"But--I know--why won't--fine but I'm not happy about this."

"Yes I know you aren't happy, you aren't ever happy. So can we please just move on?" I will admit I was being a bitch, but I had just had a long night and I wanted to take a long bubble bath with Mozart playing in the back round while I came up with a new song for the girls. Which reminded me...

"Hey guys I have a new song." I tried not to sound excited. While we were waiting for my x-rays to be done I had come up with the end to the song I was working on.

"Really?" Angela sat up into a normal position, "Let's hear it."

I hobbled to my room to grab my notebook which contained the first half of the song and I made my way back to the living room.

"Okay here it is," I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_We used to go together/Lookin after each other/I thought that you were better/Look at you._

_You used to be so layed back/You always kept it so cool/I loved you cos of all that, thats the truth_

_I don't think you know where your head is/I was always there to help you break the fall/_

_And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar/And now you wanna us to end, whats takin you this far/_

_Don't tell me that your done as far as we go/you need to have a sit down with your Ego/When everyone's gone and you all by yourself/You know that you gonna come to me for help._

I looked up from my notebook shyly to gauge everyone's reaction. There was a range of smiles on all of the girls' faces, that raised my confidence and I smiled also.

"The rest of the song is on here, so once I copy it all down Angela and Ben can get to work on the beat." I held up the pamphlet I scribbled my lyrics on. _What to Do When You Have an STD._ Lovely. Angela was the in charge of all of our music. She could produce like nobody's business. That was how she met her husband, Ben. They were both working on our first single, Lose Control, and promptly fell in love. I was happy for both of them, of course, but sometimes the sickingly sweet perfection of their relationship could get to a girl.

"Wicked." Alice had that glint in her eye, the one she gets when she starts planning the wardrobe to match the song.

"I really like that song sis, but don't you think you are starting to get a bit obvious about your bitter feelings?" Nessie was stilled pissed, so of course her compliment was laced with a jab at me. Though she didn't say anything, she thought my mooning over The Ass was ridiculous. She just didn't get it, not everybody has a perfect relationship like she has with Nahuel. I just gave her a pointed glare and Nessie shut up.

"So, who wants to talk about the music video shoot tomorrow?" Rosalie plopped down on the pillow mound nearest the flat screen and gave us each a look.

"Oh I can't wait, I absolutely adore the outfits I designed for the shoot--" Alice gushed.

I just rolled my eyes and went to find my laptop.

* * *

"She's it, I just know it. My heart will forever belong to Rosalie Hale."

Emmett was sprawled across the bed in the hotel room and I was on the pull out bed typing away lyrics for our next CD. Unlike some groups who will remain nameless, some heart actually went into our songs. They weren't synthetic, crappy, mind-numbing...I had to stop myself before I went on a whole rant. Instead I raised my eyebrow at Emmett and gave him a look.

"And who exactly are you talking about?" I asked.

"The leggy blonde from the hospital." Jasper responded. He was on the couch, pillows stacked under his cast covered foot for elevation. I gave Jasper a questioning look and he just smirked.

"You know that girl from the pop group?" Oh.

"Oh. You mean the mindless barbie doll? What was she doing at the hospital? Or in this town, for that matter?" She probably poked her eye with the mascara stick thing. I snickered at my own joke.

"She is not a mindless barbie doll, and she was there because her friend twisted her ankle and they are on some kind of tour right now, also."

"Who was her friend?"

"Bella Swan."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"She is in With Love with Rose."

"Rose? You are on a nickname basis with her now? What, will you be getting married tomorrow."

"As a matter of fact, no. They have a video shoot tomorrow." I snorted. Mindless barbies prancing across the screen in scant clothing was not my idea of a party.

"Lovely. I hope there aren't any stripper poles involved, seeing as the Swan girl wouldn't be able to swing to her full potential." Emmett made a pissed off sound at that, whoops.

"These girls happen to have respect for themselves. They wouldn't be stripping in their videos."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I really didn't want to be having this converastion, it was distracting me from my current task.

"Really man, stop being such an ass. I've talked to Rose, she is a nice girl and she is really funny and you can tell she doesn't take shit from anybody and she--"

"I get it, you are in love with that blonde girl, but please stop rambling on like her shit don't stink." I was really starting to get aggravated. This must have been the last straw for Emmett.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE, JUST ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, STOP ACTING LIKE THE UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND YOU! NOBODY GIVES A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOUR OPINION, SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE GOD OR SOMETHING?" With that Emmett stormed out of the room, most likely in search of a vending machine. Snacks always made him feel better.

"Way to go jerk-face." Jake was the last person I wanted hear from right now.

"Fuck off." I proceeded to storm out of the room and went out to the parking lot. I searched my pockets for my cigarettes but I couldn't find them. Damn, I had been meaning to quit anyways. The cold night's air made my breath come out in hazy, white puffs and I could feel my cheeks go numb. I didn't really care, I just needed to think. I examined each star carefully, assigning a story to each one like I did when I was a kid. I liked to imagine that the stars were actually people, and each person had a story behind why they were now up in the sky. As I grew up I realized it was ridiculous to have such thoughts but it was one best ways to relax me.

I thought about what Emmett said. Did I really act like the sun shined out of my ass? I didn't think so but apparently he did, and Em was one of the most honest people I ever knew, he wouldn't be lying about this. That really bugged me, I hadn't always been an arogant ass but somewhere in the road of my life it changed. _All the better to keep people away_. Did I try to push people away? Was me being an ass a way of keeping myself from getting hurt? My mind spun round and round with questions I couldn't possibly answer.

With a loud sigh I went inside. I had a lot of apologizing to do.


	4. Introductions

"Good morning boys, I trust you had a great night."

"Somebody got laid last night," Jake called from the bathroom, ever the classy one.

Carlisle just smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Oh yeah, definitely laid." Emmett said laughing.

"Shush, that is none of your boy's business."

"What's her name?" I asked in my new attempt to be nicer and more involved. Emmett forgave me for last night's blow up and I vowed to turn over a new leaf.

"Also none of your business."

"Ah C-Man, lighten up. We are glad for you. You haven't gotten yourself a decent piece of ass in ages." Emmett said with a smirk. The group collectively snickered at the look on Carlisle's face.

"Well anyways, are you all ready to go?" Carlisle said in an attempt to avoid the subject.

"Hells yes! Today is the day, we will finally finish our album!" Emmett was really enthusiastic about finishing recording because he really wanted to get back on the road.

We all piled into the van, chattering away about nonsense.

"No, I'm telling you dude, canned cheese is the best thing that has ever been invented." Emmett was arguing vehemently about Lord knows what with Jasper.

"But I'm telling you, that Chia pets are. Cha-cha-cha-chia! How could you go wrong?"

"Those things scare the shit out of me." I couldn't help but laugh at my friends' stupidity.

"You want to know what I think the best invention ever is?" I chimed in.

"What?" The two asked at the same time.

"The silent game. How 'bout you two try that out?" I cracked a smile and they just flipped me off.

"So who else is excited? One more song and we are done!"

I was kind of excited, but I wouldn't admit that to Emmett. The last song was one of my personal favorites and I couldn't wait to hear the final version.

"We're here." Carlisle hadn't even finished the sentence before we were out of the van. We all stormed into the lobby of the recording studio, waiting to be called in for our session. Em and Jake got some weird looks thrown their way when they started playing soccer with a crumbled up piece of paper. I was about to stop them when I saw our agent walk in.

"Yes, they have a new song ready...Yes, they would like to fit in a recording session before they go on the road again...Yes, Saturday will work. Great I will tell them after the interview tomorrow. Okay, uh-huh, alright. Goodbye." Our agent, also known as Aro, was one of the most successful music agents in the biz. He covered some of the most influential bands in the country, including ours.

"Boys! How great it is to see you." A chorus of hellos came his way.

"I trust you are all ready to get started. Just follow me."

The session, needless to say, was amazing.

"_I'll tear you down, I'll make you bleed eternally/_

_Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me/_

_I don't have wings, to fly with me won't be easy/_

_'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel. _"

I finished the last breath and looked up to see Carlisle clapping from the other side of the glass window. He pressed the intercom button and says, "Nice job boys, that's a wrap. Now come on, I'm taking y'all out for lunch."

At the restaurant I couldn't help but notice Carlisle's excessive fidgeting.

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked, my mouth stuffed with french fries.

"Well, I have a business proposition for you."

"We're listening." That was the truth, everyone, including Emmett, went quiet.

"You know how you will be going on tour soon?" We all nodded.

"How do you feel about headlining with another group?"

"I'm open to the idea if the guys are open to the idea." See, I was making progress, before the argument it was my word or no word.

"I'm cool with it." "Sounds sweet." "It would be interesting."

"So who are we talking about? Mayday Parade? My Chemical Romance?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Something completely different."

"How different do you have in mind?" I was starting to get worried.

"Well, I had this kind of Punk meets Pop idea rolling around."

"Hold up, wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you are saying? Pairing up with a pop group?"

"Well-erm-uhh-yeah." I have never seen Carlisle so nervous before.

"I'm game." Emmett said, looking excited for some unfathomable reason.

"Same." Jasper said. Jake just nodded, looking at me to make sure I didn't explode. I just pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What group are you thinking of?" I was not prepared for his answer.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

"I really am sorry girls." Because of my newly sprained ankle, we had to scrap our dance routine in the video.

"It is nothing sweet heart, your health is more important than some dancing. Anyways, we are still a bunch of hot bitches"

You had to love Rose, she was always so eloquent. I laughed from my makeup chair, annoying the makeup artist who was trying to place small gems on my face.

"The set looks amazing anyways," I said, a little sad. The set did look amazing though. Strings of crystals hung down from the ceiling, blue lights reflecting off of them to give an eerie look that I loved.

"Yeah, it does look cool, doesn't it?" Nessie said from her chair, hair in curlers and soda in hand. She was flipping through a teen gossip magazine reading, from what I could see, an article on the perfect kiss. Everyone was silent and unmoving to better assist the makeup artist in their quest to make us look perfect.

"Okay...just this one last touch...done!" My artist said with a flourish, turning my chair to the mirror. It looked like glitter, gems and white eyeshadow exploded on my face but at the same time it looked cool.

"Pretty." I said touching the mirror and smiling at my reflection.

"Alright girls onto set!" Esme called.

*~*%*~*

"To With Love, may we always be amazing and the best of friends!"

"Here, here!" I giggled into my champagne glass. I will admit I was a little tipsy but we were celebrating so I excused my drunkenness. Nessie smirked into her soda can at my behavior. I was always the well behaved sister, so whenever I let loose she found me extremely amusing.

"You are going to be so hungover at the interview tomorrow." Nessie said, bringing me back to reality.

"Shit. No more drinks for me," I said placing my drink on the table, "Well, just one more." I took a swig and refilled the flute.

"I would have never taken you to be the lush Hells Bells."

"Oh shush Rose, like you haven't ever enjoyed a drink or two or five." Why was the room spinning?

"Well, I'm taking off girls. I have a--appointment to be going to." Esme said getting up from her seat on the bus.

"Oh really? What kind of appointment?" I said giggling again. The two Esmes gave me a look that if I were sober, I might have been suspicious of.

"You know, business and stuff..."

"Okay silly, have a good time!" I called from the side of the couch. The blood was rushing to my head and it was making me even more dizzy than before.

"Whee! The ground is going round and round!" I said gleefully.

"Okay Bella, I think you've had enough to drink." Angela said softly, lifting me into a normal positions on the couch.

"Pish-posh. Alice is right, you are boring now that you're married." Angela just laughed at me and shook her head. At the mention of her name Alice came into the room with a video camera.

"Say hello girls, you are on camera! I'm putting up a new video on our youtube."

"Hello girls!" I called, hanging upside down again.

"Oh no, who gave Bella alcohol?" Alice said smiling.

"Wasn't me!" Nessie said defensively. Let's just say, she had a history of getting us drunk to get her way.

"Don't look at me," Angela looked up at the camera momentarily and then went back to typing on her computer.

"Rose?" Alice gave Rose a suspicious look.

"Guilty," She laughed putting her hands in the air, "I just wanted her to loosen up."

"I'm plenty loose, see," I said trying to put my leg behind my head. Not the best idea, I fell off the couch.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. That was fun. Let's do it again!" I was laughing again and I was beyond ridiculous and Alice was getting this all on camera.

"No Bella, you will hurt yourself even more. Now get back onto that couch and put an ice pack on your ankle. You see Bella sprained her ankle yesterday." Alice was doing commentary for the benefit of the camera.

"Boo, you stink." I threw an arm over my eyes, the light was suddenly blinding for some reason.

"And that boys and girls, is why you shouldn't drink," Alice said bring the camera to her face, " Learn a lesson from our dear Bella here, she will have one helluva headache tomorrow. Just wait." She pointed the camera back at me and I flipped it off with my available had.

"I think I'm going to throw up." With that I bolted to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

**##**%%**

"What is your main inspiration for your music?" The question was directed at me and I tried my best to work through the haze of my headache to think of a good answer.

"Well mostly I draw my inspiration from life, you know? Everyday events make it into my thinking process when I write out a song."

"So do you write all of your own music?"

"Yeah, I am kind of the unofficial lyricist of the group, though Alice is the one who wrote our first single. I like get everybody's input when I write something, so I guess you could say everyone contributes to our songs." That sounded coherent, right?

"How interesting. My next question is for Nessie. How is it like working with your big sister?"

"Well Judy, I won't say it is a walk through the park but I love it. Bella acts like a sort of mom for me and she keeps my head on my shoulders. She also forces me to do my homework before I'm allowed to have any fun." Nessie said with a laugh. I smiled at her answer, feeling warm with gratification of my sister's praises.

"Angela, how is it being married and being in the most popular pop group in the country?"

"It's hard, but it's an adventure. Ben is so understanding and it is a bonus that he can tag along whenever he likes."

"Okay, last question. Anybody can answer this one. Where do you see your group in the future?"

"You mean besides on every billboard in America?" Rosalie said with a wicked smirk, " I see us being happy no matter what. Nobody knows what the future has in store for them but I do know that as long as I'm with my girls, I'll be happy."

"Aw group hug!" Alice said with a wide smile. We were all squished together into a choking hug by the small but mighty pixy.

"Thank you for the interview!" Judy said packing up her materials, "It was a joy working with you."

"Thanks Judy, have a safe drive home." Esme said ushering us outside. Aro, our music agent, was waiting outside for us. He was a bit of a creep, but he was a great agent.

"Girls! Good news! I managed to fit in a recording session for you tomorrow. I trust I will see you all there?"

"I don't know." Alice said, shifting through her mental calender, "Are we open tomorrow Esme?"

"Oh yes," Esme said all of a suddenly looking like she won the lottery, "Tomorrow will most definitely work."

"Okay then, see you all tomorrow." Aro said, getting back into the sleek black car he was previously leaning against.

"Girls, I have a surprise." Esme practically whispered, looking nervous.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well, I found another group for With Love to tour with..."

* * *

_"Rose?" _

The guys were huddled around the computer watching something I couldn't quiet see. I got closer to the screen to watch. A blonde girl sitting a table looked back at us.

_"'Guilty, I just wanted her to loosen up!'"_

The picture suddenly changed to a brunette girl hanging off the side of a couch. The picture was a little fuzzy so I couldn't make out her face.

_"'I'm plenty loose, see!'"_

The brunette then proceeded to try and put her leg behind her head, causing her to fall off the couch and onto the ground. I had to laugh at the whole spectacle. The brunette started laughing hysterically and got back onto the couch wanting to fall off again.

_"'No Bella, you will hurt yourself even more. Now get back onto that couch and put an ice pack on your ankle. You see Bella sprained her ankle yesterday.'"_ My brain started up, suddenly piecing together who exactly was on the camera.

_"'Boo, you stink!'"_ The camera was directed at the floor because whoever was holding it was laughing too hard.

"_And that boys and girls, is why you shouldn't drink. Learn a lesson from our dear Bella here, she will have one helluva headache tomorrow. Just wait." _The camera went from the brunette to another girl with a petite looking face and then back to the brunette who was now flipping the petite girl off. So the brunette had some spunk, funny. The guys were all laughing hysterically at the video playing.

I faintly heard a "I think I'm going to throw up." and that made me laugh even more.  
The camera was back on the screen. _"And that was Bella Swan for your evening entertainment. I'm Alice, goodnight and good riddance." _

The video ended and Emmett turned to me.  
"That was hysterical."  
"I know, you think we can get her that drunk on tour. That would be so funny to watch." Jake said, planning ways to get Bella trashed already.  
"That wouldn't be very nice," Jasper said trying to keep a straight face.  
"Screw being nice, that shit is gold." Emmett said wiping his eyes.  
"It was...interesting. Why were you guys even looking up that video?" I asked, trying to remain cool and nuetral.  
"Well we figured, we might as well get to know the people we will be spending the next couple of months with."  
"Interesting, find out anything good?"

I was trying very hard not to show any real interest. I was still trying to be pissed off about the whole thing. When Carlisle told us we would be touring with With Love, I thought Hell froze over. Unfortunately, the guys were excited about the idea so I couldn't be an ass and say no.  
"There are five of them. Rosalie Hale, Angela Cheney, Alice Brandon and Bella and Nessie Swan. Angela is twenty five and then everybody but Nessie is twenty four. Nessie is eighteen, and as you guessed Bella's sister."

I tried to process all the information as fast as I could and store it in my memory for future reference.  
"Any pictures?" I asked, wanting to put names to faces. Emmett clicked on the link that led to their website and then he clicked on photos. Rosalie, I could place easily because she was the blonde Em was in love with, and I could place Alice alright because of the video. Angela was a motherly looking person, who I woudln't have imagined to be in a pop group. Nessie looked cute, but she definitely wasn't my type, or age. When Em scrolled down to Bella's picture, the air left my lungs. In the photo she was smiling over her shoulder sitting on a bench. Her hair was wind tousled and she looked so happy. She was beautiful. Just as quickly as the emotions came, I pushed them away. I had no room for feelings, I had a band to worry about and music to write. Jasper looked over at me momentarily, worried. Jasper had a knack at feeling our emotions and he could tell when something was off. I just ignored him and continued to look at the screen.

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and when I got it out, I saw it was a text from Carlisle.  
Be ready at 3 o'clock. No excuses.  
"Well that isn't mysterious at all." I said mostly to myself and then proceeded to show the text to everyone else.  
"I wonder what's up." Jasper thought out loud.  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out." I said, pocketing my phone.

*#*%*#*

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time, even though it was only the second.  
We were currently winding our way through the hallways of the recording studio, following Carlisle to Lord only knows where.

"Shut up and don't ask questions." He said looking back at me.

"Ah, here we are." He opened the door and ushered us in. He put his finger up to his lips to indicate that we should be quiet. A group of people were in the room, all silent, watching a group who was recording.

_"And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,/  
And now you wanna us to end, whats takin you this far./  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,/  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego."_

All of the voices coming through sounded good, really good actually and I had to wonder again what we were doing here. A pretty woman, who looked to be Carlisle's age, pressed the speaker button and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey girls, take a break. I have a surprise for you." When the group turned our way, I felt a shock go through my system. It couldn't possibly be With Love, but it was and I coudln't quiete comprehend it. They all filed out of the recording room, into the room where we currently stood.

"Vampire's Kiss, With Love. With Love, Vampire's Kiss." Carlisle said, waving his hands between us.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I believe you already know Rosalie, you know, the mindless barbie doll." The stunning brunette said, sticking her hand out to me. Oh yeah, she had spunk.

* * *

**So there you have it. Did you like it? If so review! Did you not like it? Still review, but please be nice. It would be nice to know that somebody actually enjoys my writing. I am liking where this story is going. Stay tuned for next chapter.**

**xoxo Bubbles  
**


End file.
